Une nuit de noce sans le marié
by Chapaf
Summary: Kate Shepard est sur le point d'épouser Kaidan. Toute la galaxie est au courant. Tout l'équipage est là. Mais...


_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_de retour avec une autre traduction Mass Effect. Perso j'ai un petit faible pour cette fanfic qui m'a toujours amusée. _  
><em>Bon, je trouve le personnage de Kaidan y est très décalé de sa vraie personnalité de "loyal bon" mais j'ai toujours eu du mal avec sa romance pour la FemShep (Garrus quoi ! Alors que KaidanMShep allez savoir pourquoi, ça passe tout de suite beaucoup mieux :p). En soi, j'aime bien Kaidan, mais je prends toujours beaucoup de plaisir à le voir se faire éjecter comme un malpropre au profit de Garrus._

_Du coup, le pitch de cette fic m'a toujours bien plu. Elle aurait pu être un peu plus développée mais le côté défouloir m'a bien amusée !_

_Vous trouverez l'originale sur AO3 sous le titre "Wedding Night without the Groom"  
><em>

_Et mon avertissement habituel ;) : je ne suis toujours pas bilingue et je déteste le mot à mot, du coup vous aurez des aménagements sur certaines tournures de phrases par rapport à la VO, même si j'essaye de coller au plus près. N'hésitez pas à me signaler si un truc vous choque particulièrement, je fais juste ça pour le fun ;)_

_Donc, voici la trad que j'ai faite avec l'autorisation de son auteur Belanna. Merci à elle pour ses histoires..._

* * *

><p>Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy jeta un regard à son ami assis au bar du Normandy.<p>

_Donc, vous allez simplement rester assis là et la laisser se marier avec lui ?

Garrus soupira en prenant une gorgée de sa bière turienne.

_Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse, Tali ?

_Vous devez lui parler, lui dire ce que vous ressentez ! lui dit-elle, exaspérée.

_Ce que je ressens ? grogna Garrus en claquant son verre sur le comptoir. Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensé lui dire ? « Salut Shepard, je voulais juste vous dire que vous ne devriez pas épouser Kaidan parce que je suis amoureux de vous et que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec vous ».

_C'est un bon début, admit Tali.

Garrus secoua la tête.

_Elle a fait son choix.

Il marqua une pause tandis qu'il observait le contenu de son verre.

_Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'elle le reprendrait. La façon dont il l'a traitée sur Horizon était irrespectueuse, blessante, et impardonnable ! Quand je l'ai vu apparaître dans mon viseur sur Oméga, j'ai pensé qu'elle était une vision, une hallucination, mais… elle était là, vivante. Je regrette de ne pas m'être battu pour elle, comme l'ont fait Liara et Kaidan. Mais, elle devait déjà gérer tellement de stress... Je devais gérer tellement de stress.

Il s'interrompit en fixant son amie quarienne.

_Je pensais que j'avais le temps...

_Et vous en avez encore, Garrus, dit Tali en s'asseyant à côté de lui pour lui prendre la main, la secouant doucement. La question est de savoir si vous allez agir en Turien, et vous battre pour elle, ou si vous comptez rester assis comme un pathétique Vortcha à siffler votre bière.

* * *

><p>_Vous êtes magnifique, sourit Liara en entrant dans la pièce où le Commandant Kate Shepard se préparait pour le grand jour.<p>

_Merci. Je suis si contente que vous ayez pu venir, répondit Shepard en souriant tandis qu'elle marchait vers son amie bleue pour la prendre dans ses bras.

_Je n'aurais pas raté ça pour tout l'or du monde. Désolée, je suis un peu en retard. Bailey était en train de faire un attaque à force d'essayer de pousser la sécurité à son maximum. C'est vraiment la foire !

Shepard rit.

_C'est Bailey, toujours à faire de son mieux pour que tout soit parfait. Vous avez vu Garrus ? demanda-t-elle après une pause.

L'asari secoua la tête.

_Non, je ne l'ai pas vu du tout. Pourquoi ?

Shepard soupira alors qu'elle se retournait pour s'admirer dans le miroir, écartant une mèche de cheveux de ses yeux.

_Je… ne l'ai pas vu depuis que nous avons atterri à la Citadelle.

_Il doit être en train de se cacher, pensa Liara à haute voix.

_Hein ? Pourquoi ? demanda Shepard, surprise.

Liara soupira et se maudit pour avoir laissé échapper ça, avant de s'attaquer au cœur du problème.

_Pourquoi épousez-vous Kaidan ?

_Je l'aime. On a vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble, répondit Shepard automatiquement, se forçant à sourire.

Liara marcha vers Shepard qui se regardait toujours dans le miroir.

_Nous savons toutes les deux que c'est un mensonge. Je me souviens très bien de la conversation que nous avons eu sur la manière dont il vous a traité sur Horizon.

_Il a dit qu'il était désolé, expliqua faiblement Shepard.

_Juste désolé ?

Liara attrapa Shepard par les épaules et la força à se retourner, la regardant dans les yeux.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe réellement ?

_Mais, rien ne se passe ! Pourquoi personne ne veut croire que j'aime Kaidan ?

_Parce que, Shepard, nous savons tous que vous aimez Garrus.

* * *

><p>Kaidan soupira tandis qu'il nouait sa cravate devant le miroir. C'était le jour de son mariage, alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir été condamné à mort ? Il aimait Shepard, mais était-il amoureux d'elle ? Il s'était posé cette question un bon nombre de fois, et la réponse avait toujours été « Je ne sais pas ».<p>

C'était Shepard qui lui avait proposé de se marier, ce qui l'avait pris par surprise. Il avait vraiment cru avoir tout foutu en l'air avec ce qu'il lui avait dit sur Horizon, presque trois ans plus tôt. Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour Garrus, mais il avait peut-être eu tort.

Kaidan enfila sa veste à queue de pie et ouvrit la porte qui menait à l'entrée principale des jardins du Présidium. Alors qu'il passait le seuil, il vit qu'un visage familier lui bloquait le passage.

_Wrex, c'est bon de vous voir. Merci d'être là pour Shepard et moi, remercia-t-il le Krogan.

_Je ne suis pas là pour vous, répondit brutalement Wrex en avançant d'un pas vers Kaidan, le forçant à reculer contre la porte. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle peut bien vouloir épouser un Pyjack dans votre genre ? J'ai plus de chances avec elle que vous !

Wrex sourit à cette pensée puis secoua la tête avant de lancer un regard perçant à Kaidan.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle vous a choisi, mais je vais être très clair. Si vous lui faites encore du mal, il n'y aura aucun Moissonneur dans la galaxie qui pourra m'empêcher de vous tuer. Compris ?

Kaidan se contenta de regarder le Krogan repartir telle une tornade, avalant difficilement sa salive. Il remit sa veste en place et reprit le chemin du Présidium. Il n'avait pas fait plus de quelques pas, qu'une voix familière s'éleva derrière lui.

_Il ne vous aime vraiment pas, hein ?

Kaidan pivota sur lui-même pour voir de qui il s'agissait et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Cette femme était magnifique ! Elle avait un peau dorée, des cheveux noirs et de magnifiques yeux bruns. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il réalisa qu'il la connaissait.

_Rahna, murmura-t-il, sentant que son cœur allait s'échapper de sa poitrine.

_Bonjour, Kaidan.

* * *

><p>Le Commandant Kate Shepard sourit lorsque la dernière marguerite blanche fut placée dans ses cheveux. La robe qu'elle avait choisi était une de celles qu'Ashley avait mentionné alors qu'elles discutaient, en route pour Virmire.<p>

__Si je me marie un jour, je voudrais une robe de princesse, avec plein de froufrous partout. _

__Des froufrous ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous étiez le genre à aimer les froufrous, l'avait taquinée Shepard._

__Hey ! avait protesté la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas parce que je porte un fusil d'assaut, que je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer les trucs de filles !_

Shepard avait vu la robe quelques semaines plus tôt et avait tout de suite pensé à son amie artilleur.

_J'aurais vraiment voulu que vous soyez là, murmura doucement Shepard avant que Liara ne vienne la chercher.

_C'est l'heure. Prête ?

La vérité c'est qu'elle ne l'était pas du tout. Liara avait raison lorsqu'elle avait dit que Shepard aimait Garrus. Elle aurait vraiment souhaité que ce soit avec lui qu'elle se marie. Mais Garrus n'avait jamais laissé entendre qu'il était intéressé. Kaidan, lui, l'aimait et elle le savait. Elle ne voulait pas mourir seule. C'était sa seule peur en tant que N7. Mais si il y avait quelqu'un pour l'attendre, ça lui serait un peu plus dur d'abandonner sur le champ de bataille. Elle voulait être aimée et Kaidan avait été le seul à lui offrir cela.

_Je suis prête. Je suis morte sans lui avoir dit ce que je ressentais. Je ne referais pas la même erreur, dit-elle, plus pour se convaincre elle-même que son amie.

_On parle de Kaidan ou de Garrus là ? demanda gentiment Liara.

Shepard ignora la question de son amie alors qu'elle attrapait l'ourlet de sa robe avant de se diriger vers les jardins du Presidium.

* * *

><p>Ce n'est qu'en faisant son entrée que la fiancée remarqua qu'une grande agitation secouait le hall. Elle se dirigea vers Wrex en se disant qu'il avait vraiment l'air d'une humeur massacrante.<p>

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Wrex ?

_Shepard, je… le Krogan s'interrompit et jeta un œil à Shepard. Jolie robe…

_Merci, répondit-elle en souriant à la note taquine présente dans la voix de son ami. Mais, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_Kaidan a annulé le mariage, et on ne sait pas pourquoi, grommela-t-il. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que je vais le buter, conclut-il en frappant ses poings l'un contre l'autre.

Les yeux de Shepard s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et elle commença à écarter les gens de son chemin tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte qui la séparait de Kaidan. Elle abattît son poing sur le battant.

_Kaidan, c'est Kate. S'il-te-plait, laisse-moi entrer. On doit parler.

_Shepard, je… Oh mon Dieu… Ce n'est pas… le moment, tenta-t-il de lui expliquer de manière cohérente, mais en échouant lamentablement.

Shepard resta là quelques secondes, pâle comme la mort, avant de gronder à travers la porte.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, par ce n'est pas le putain de moment ? C'EST LE JOUR DE NOTRE MARIAGE !

Shepard put entendre un étrange remue-ménage, presque étouffé, avant que Kaidan n'ouvre la porte. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs quand elle vit sa chemise déboutonnée, ses cheveux ébouriffés et sa braguette ouverte.

_Bordel… mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? réussit-elle à demander alors que l'horreur de la situation la frappait.

_Kate, laisse-moi t'expliquer… commença-t-il.

Shepard ouvrit la porte en grand et vit une autre femme, presque nue, allongée sur le canapé.

_Oh, voici donc la fameuse Shepard ? sourit l'autre femme en se couvrant. Heureuse de vous rencontrer, Commandant Shepard, je suis Rahna, ronronna-t-elle.

Shepard resta là, éberluée, regardant la femme qui lui faisait face. Puis elle se retourna vers Kaidan qui cherchait son regard.

_Shepard… tenta-t-il de nouveau.

Shepard attrapa le bas de sa robe, la releva, et se retourna pour franchir la porte. Elle n'allait pas pleurer en face de ses amis, donc elle se dépêcha de rejoindre le Normandy suivit de Wrex et Liara.

* * *

><p>Tali soupira alors que Garrus quittait le Normandy.<p>

_On va être en retard.

_Le meilleur moyen de ruiner un mariage est d'être en retard, non ? C'est ce que les humains appellent des briseurs de couple.

Tandis qu'ils traversaient le hall pour prendre l'ascenseur, ils croisèrent Shepard qui les dépassa en courant.

_Shepard, vous allez bien ? l'appela Tali en remarquant son air bouleversé.

Garrus était un peu perplexe en regardant Shepard disparaître à l'angle du couloir, puis il vit Liara et Wrex s'approcher d'eux.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Garrus inquiet. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait l'air d'être en train de pleurer ?

_Le mariage est annulé, Garrus, grogna Wrex. Et je vais démembrer ce fils de pute !

_Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? demanda Tali.

_Kaidan était avec une autre femme, expliqua sinistrement Liara tout en plaçant une main sur le bras de Wrex pour tenter de le calmer.

_Keelah, mais qui ? glapit Tali.

_La femme dont il était tombé amoureux dans son programme d'entraînement pour biotiques, Rahna.

_Rahna ? Je me souviens l'en avoir entendu parler, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? De ce qu'il disait, Kaidan ne l'avait pas revu depuis la fermeture du programme, se demanda Tali.

_Je n'en sais rien, mais Shepard n'est pas bien du tout. Garrus, vous devez aller lui parler, le poussa Liara.

_Oui, je suis d'accord. Vous êtes le seul qu'elle voudra bien écouter, dit Wrex.

_Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire, hein ? vacilla Garrus, complètement perdu.

Liara attrapa les mandibules de Garrus et tira dessus, lui arrachant une grimace.

_Vous allez monter là-haut, lui dire que Kaidan est un pauvre connard, et la revendiquer comme votre. Prenez les devants, faites ce que vous avez à faire. Et ne laissez pas passer cette opportunité, espèce d'abruti de Turien !

_Oui, Garrus, c'est votre chance, confirma fermement Tali. Montrez-lui qu'elle n'a pas besoin de ce bosh'tet. Elle vous à, vous.

_C'est vous ou moi, le défia Wrex avec un sourire en coin.

Garrus fixa le corridor dans lequel Shepard avait disparu. Puis il gronda de frustration avant de retourner au Normandy.

* * *

><p>Shepard était heureuse que personne ne soit à bord du Normandy.<p>

_Shepard, vous allez être en retard pour votre mariage, la prévint la voix d'IDA alors que l'ascenseur l'amenait à sa cabine.

_Il n'y a pas de mariage, IDA, répondit brièvement Shepard en tentant de retenir ses larmes.

Il y eut une pause.

_Oui, Shepard.

Les portes de sa cabine ne furent pas sitôt fermées que les larmes commencèrent à rouler. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, sa robe donnant l'impression qu'elle flottait dans une corolle blanche. Après un moment, elle commença à arracher les rubans, voulant se défaire de cette foutue robe. Elle voulait oublier cette journée de merde. Elle manqua de s'étouffer de frustration quand ses mains ne parvinrent pas à saisir les lacets, boutons et autres fermetures éclairs.

Elle était si concentrée sur sa tâche, qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte de la cabine s'ouvrir à nouveau. Il dut poser la main sur son épaule pour qu'elle sache qu'il était là. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, depuis le premier jour.

_Vous voulez que je vous aide ? lui proposa-t-il gentiment.

Et tout ce qu'elle put faire fut hocher la tête.

Garrus aida Shepard à se relever et lui sourit, essayant de lui faire comprendre que tout allait s'arranger. Il l'aida à se défaire des lacets et des derniers boutons, jusqu'à ce que le bustier soit assez relâché pour que Shepard puisse s'en extraire. Elle se retourna lentement, toujours dans sa robe, la maintenant contre sa poitrine pour ne pas tout montrer à son meilleur ami.

_Garrus… renifla-t-elle .

_Je suis tellement désolé, lui murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant plusieurs minutes, tandis qu'ils demeuraient enlacés, jusqu'à ce que Shepard finisse par s'écarter.

_Je hais ma vie, Garrus. J'aurais préféré que Cerberus me laisse mourir, dit-elle, brisée.

Les yeux de Garrus se révulsèrent.

_Vous ne pouvez pas penser ça !

_Mais si, je peux ! cria Shepard en se retournant, lui présentant son dos balafré. J'avais 15 ans quand mes parents sont morts. J'ai vu mes amis se faire violer, torturer et tuer par ces enculés de Butariens. Et après avoir rejoint l'Alliance, j'ai dirigé une escouade qui s'est entièrement fait bouffer par un dévoreur, me laissant seule survivante. Ma vie n'a rien été d'autre qu'un putain d'enfer, Garrus. Saren qui a tué tous ces gens sur Eden Prime, la perte d'Ashley, et j'ai aussi manqué de vous perdre aussi sur la base des Récolteurs. C'est juste une putain de mauvaise blague !

Les larmes affluèrent sous ses paupières tandis qu'elle regardait son meilleur ami.

_Il a dit qu'il était désolé, il a dit qu'il m'aimait, il a dit…

Garrus la regarda tandis que les larmes continuaient de couler. Il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça, même après la mort d'Ashley. Elle était en train de craquer, et il allait devoir rapidement trouver quelque chose.

_Et moi alors ? Est-ce que notre amitié vous importe si peu que vous pensez toujours à votre vie comme à un enfer ?

Shepard le regarda.

_C'est injuste. Vous m'êtes si cher, et vous le savez en plus.

_C'est bien vrai ? demanda Garrus.

_Vous êtes mon meilleur ami.

Garrus réfléchit un moment, les mots de Liara résonnant dans son esprit. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison, il allait devoir être plus rude, montrer sa domination, faire comprendre à Shepard qu'elle lui appartenait. À lui. Pas à Kaidan.

_Je ne veux plus être votre ami, annonça-il brutalement, ses yeux plongés dans les siens avant de se lancer.

Shepard écarquilla les yeux en voyant Garrus se ruer vers elle pour la plaquer contre le mur. Sa robe tomba en corolle sur le sol, ses seins désormais exposés au regard du Turien. Il lui maintint les bras de chaque côté du corps. Ses yeux bleus perçants cherchèrent les siens pendant un moment, juste avant de laisser sa langue courir sur son cou lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir.

Il grogna et commença à mordiller et à lécher sa peau si douce. Garrus sentit ses plaques s'ouvrir. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il avait envie de faire ça, de dire à Shepard ce qu'il ressentait, mais il n'avait jamais osé franchir cette ligne. Mais, maintenant les choses étaient différentes. Kaidan était miraculeuse sorti de l'équation et il comptait bien profiter.

_Garrus, gémit Shepard. Il faut… qu'on parle.

_Je n'ai pas envie de parler, répondit-il dans son cou.

_Vous devez…

En fait, elle n'arrivait plus à penser alors que Garrus était en train de la séduire. Il murmura juste dans son oreille :

_Ne me repoussez pas.

Sa langue entoura le lobe de son oreille, faisant vaciller ses genoux. Shepard ploya la nuque, donnant à Garrus un meilleur accès. _Pourquoi est-ce que cela semblait si naturel ?_ se demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi cela paraissait-il si normal d'être plaquée contre ce mur par Garrus alors qu'elle était supposée épouser un autre homme quelques minutes auparavant ?

_Garrus, gémit-elle.

_Vous avez envie de ça, Shepard ? exigea Garrus plus qu'il ne demanda tandis qu'il faisait courir ses griffes dans ses cheveux.

Shepard se mordit la lèvre, son corps tremblant sous ses caresses, mais elle ne dit rien. Garrus grogna plus fort en lui attrapant les cheveux.

_Dites-moi que vous en avez envie, dites moi que vous me voulez aussi fort que je vous veux. Dites-moi que chaque jour passé sans moi a été une torture.

Shepard se figea, ouvrit les yeux et fixa Garrus qui la regardait également. Cette lueur dans son regard lui confirmait qu'il disait la vérité, qu'il la désirait désespérément. Son cœur manqua un battement en remarquant le smoking turien qu'il portait. Il était tellement élégant. Elle crevait d'envie de le toucher, mais Garrus la maintenait toujours.

_Vous me désirez ? murmura-t-elle, incrédule.

Garrus la relâcha, sa main lui caressant la joue.

_Je vous ai désirée depuis notre première rencontre. Je vous ai désirée au moment où je vous ai vue apparaître dans mon viseur sur Oméga. Je vous désire maintenant.

_Hein, quoi ? Attendez !

Shepard était perdue à présent. Garrus avait toujours été attiré par elle ?

Il la relâcha complètement et répéta.

_Je vous veux, Shepard.

Shepard sentit une colère soudain monter en elle. Son poing se crispa et avant d'avoir pu y réfléchir, elle frappa Garrus en pleine face, le faisant trébucher en arrière.

_Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça, bordel ? grogna Garrus en se massant la joue, regardant Shepard s'envelopper dans sa robe tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le sofa.

_Comment est-ce que vous avez pu me torturer comme ça ? demanda-t-elle, tandis que les larmes recommençaient à couler. Pourquoi ne pas vous être battu pour moi quand nous nous sommes rencontrés ? Pourquoi avez-vous laissé Kaidan…, s'interrompit-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas battu ?

Garrus la regarda, éberlué.

_Et qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire, Kate ? On était en mission pour arrêter Saren, c'était important. Vous aviez tant poids sur les épaules à ce moment. Vous aviez récupéré le Normandy, vous deviez commander cette mission. Kaidan et Liara s'accrochaient à vos basques comme des bébés varens à leur mère pour que vous leur accordiez votre attention. En plus, vous ne m'avez jamais montré que vous étiez intéressée par moi.

La mâchoire de Shepard se décrocha.

_Pas intéressée par vous ? Et qu'est-ce que vous pensiez que j'étais en train de foutre lorsque je passais tout mon putain de temps libre à vous parler en bas ?

Garrus grogna.

_Si j'avais su que vous ressentiez la même chose, j'aurais sûrement agit différemment.

Il lui jeta un regard en coin avant de poursuivre.

_Cette nuit-là, avant Ilos, est-ce que cela aurait pu être moi ? Est-ce que j'aurais pu être dans votre cabine pour vous faire crier mon nom au lieu de celui de Kaidan ?

Shepard lui sauta à la gorge.

_Soyez maudit, Vakarian. Tout ça, c'est de votre faute !

_Ma faute ? ET POURQUOI CE SERAIT MA FAUTE ? hurla-t-il en réponse, se demandant comment elle osait lui mettre ça sur le dos.

_Si vous aviez simplement eu les couilles de me dire les choses, on ne serait pas dans ce merdier ! Je serais en train de porter cette robe pour VOUS ! Cette nuit aurait été celle de notre mariage, et pas…

Elle recula, se passant une main sur le front avant d'achever.

_Et merde, je ne peux pas faire ça…

Garrus attrapa le bras de Shepard et l'attira à lui, l'écrasant contre son corps dur.

_Bien, vous voulez que je prenne les devants ? Je prends les devants ! Je vous ordonne de me le dire, Kate. Dites-moi que c'est moi que vous voulez.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un ronronnement qui fit flageoler ses genoux.

_Dites-le que c'est mon nom que vous voulez crier alors que je vous emmènerais à l'orgasme.

_Je…

_Dites-le ! ordonna-t-il.

_OUI ! abandonna-t-elle finalement. Vous êtes content maintenant ? Oui, je veux que ça soit vous… J'ai toujours voulu que ça soit VOUS !

Garrus grogna en soulevant brusquement Shepard dans ses bras. En quelques pas, il s'approcha du matelas et l'y lâcha. Elle n'eut pas l'opportunité de faire quoi que ce soit avant que ses griffes atteignent sa robe, la mettant en pièces, exposant sa poitrine. Elle était magnifique. Des mèches de cheveux encadraient son visage alors qu'elle restait là, allongée sur le lit.

Elle avait toujours des fleurs dans les cheveux, mais ça la faisait paraître encore plus rayonnante. Elle était nue jusqu'à la taille maintenant, une chose dont Garrus saurait tirer parti d'ici quelques instants. Ses griffes balayèrent ses cuisses tandis que ses yeux parcouraient lentement son corps.

_Vous êtes si belle, murmura-t-il en se penchant pour lui enlever le slip de dentelle blanche qui couvrait encore l'endroit dont il espérait bien se repaitre en premier.

_Garrus, murmura Shepard en rougissant tandis qu'elle tentait de se couvrir.

Le Turian s'agenouilla sur le sol, ses bras entourant les cuisses de Shepard pour l'attirer vers lui. Il pouvait sentir son excitation, ce qui lui arracha un ronronnement. Juste quand il était sur le point de goûter son entrejambe, Shepard le stoppa vivement.

_Attendez, Garrus !

Il la regarda avec un haussement de sourcils.

_Vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée. Je veux dire… vous êtes dextro-aminé et…

Garrus feula.

_Si je meure en vous goûtant, alors je mourrais en Turien heureux !

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

_**Jamvaria Café: Presidium**_

_Alors, comment diable cette Rahna a-t-elle su où se trouvait ce pauvre trou du cul ? demanda Grunt en piquant un morceau de cette viande que les humains appelaient des côtes de porc.

_Hé bien, c'était annoncé un peu partout dans la galaxie. Je veux dire, il s'agissait du mariage du fameux Commandant Shepard, après tout, dit Miranda.

_En fait, je dois admettre que c'était ma faute, prononça une voix.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Kasumi Goto émerger de son camouflage.

_Kasumi ?

_Je ne pouvais quand même pas laisser Shepard épouser ce crétin ! siffla-t-elle. On savait tous qu'elle aimait Garrus et que Garrus l'aimait. Alors, j'ai contacté Rahna et je l'ai persuadée de renouer avec Kaidan.

_Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire que cette femme magnifique en pinçait vraiment pour ce pyjack ? demanda Wrex.

_De ce que Rahna m'a dit, elle a toujours aimé Kaidan. Mais après cet indicent où il a tué le général Turien ou je ne sais quoi, elle a pris peur. Puis, elle a regretté de ne jamais lui avoir dit ce qu'elle ressentait… et c'était sa dernière chance de le faire… conclut-elle avec le sourire de ceux qui savent.

_Bordel, Kas… Je ne savais pas que étiez de ce genre-là… La tournée est pour moi ! annonça Jack en faisant un signe au barman Galarien .

_Humm. Je devrais envoyer des schémas sur la compatibilité humano-turienne, dit Mordin tandis que le serveur apportait les verres.

_À Shep et Garrus… Puissent-ils vivre heureux pour toujours, salua Kasumi en levant son verre.

_Ouais ! cria l'équipage du Normandy en entrechoquant leurs verres.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, c'est tout pour ce One-Shot. J'envisage de me remettre à la trad, mais je préfère me consacrer à mes propres fanfics ces temps-çi que vous trouverez sur AO3 si ça vous intéresse (La Confrère de la Dague Noire passe pas bien par ici ;))... <em>

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot quand vous passez par ici pour dire si ça vous a plu... Ou mieux encore, allez féliciter l'auteur, c'est elle qui fait tout le boulot ;)_


End file.
